creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sadofreedomist
User talk:ObliterationoftheSelf/Archive1 Now playing: Sailor Moon - Dead Moon Circus Too harsh man Not that I am complaining but a 6 month ban is Wayyy too long. You could just shorten it to 1 month or 2 weeks? I am not complaining it is just...it doesn't seem right to be banned that long. I didn't do anything that bad. - Elcidman Bro. You were being an insufferable douchebag... again. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 21:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Wanna know something? I AM SICK OF THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANE Cheese Lord (talk) 21:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Elcidman's block Hi, Elcidman got in touch with me about his block, and from reviewing his contributions, I don't see any behavior that would require such a long ban. Was there another discussion I should review? Are there specific local policies that were broken? I understand that managing users can be difficult, but it's important to not be overly harsh, especially with new users. If you could provide more background I would appreciate it. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Bye Sorry or whatever about my tear filled, boo hoo, sob story. Frankly, I just don't want on this site anymore. If you would, just rename my name or whatever you guys do because I apparently can't delete my account. I'm scrambling my password so I can't get on here again. What happened, was I remember tagging my story with the OC tag, and then I found out I got a block from putting the story on the OC page because the OC tag wasn't on my story anymore. I didn't remove that tag. I did get an email earlier that day that Moosejuice edited my tags though. Then, the reason I deleted my story, was because of a grammar notification saying my grammar wasn't good enough. I was just upset from the last block, and so I didn't want my story on this site anymore. I still believe I, as the author of my very own story, should be permitted to delete my story. It's not like I signed a contract with you people, but whatever. I just don't want to be on this site anymore. This is my goodbye letter. Thanks for your time, and also for your obvious attempt to upset me with the week block. You people act like blocking is the worse thing in the world. That's probably because that's as far as you can go with "punishment" on this website. Before I write something in anger, I'm going to publish this. Hopefully this explained why I was upset. If not, then you'll just have to deal with it, unless you want to actually email me about it. If so, you can reach me at fatcat50467@yahoo.com. Goodbye. Bear50467 (talk) 00:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Bro. You DID sign a contract with us by clicking "I Accept" on the ToA. And yes, you do have control over what happens to your story. You have the control to contact an admin and let them know that you want your story deleted. And you weren't blocked for a week so as to upset you... you were blocked for a week for failing to comply with site policy. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 01:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Admiral Creepshow. I didn't notice it was old until after. ]: It was pretty embarrassing when I realized. Oops! Javer80 (talk) 23:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't these images, so I'm dumping them here. Perhaps you can use them: Hey, why am I banned from the chat? How long does it last? Requiem of Ice (talk) 02:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Requiem of Ice --Cheese Lord (talk) 22:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply It's called an archive for a reason. It's best to leave it as it is. Cheese Lord (talk) 14:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The theoretical fighter Yeah, you hit the nail on the head. It was a fun avenue of conversation. The way I described you made you sound like a smaller goblin-like character or something, but since we were all mostly thinking of Mortal Kombat, everyone would probably have approximately the same height and build. But yeah, you'd either be a bonus boss or come in as a bait-and-switch maneuver. Either way, you'd definitely be pretty springy and have a variety of weird crouch attacks and at least two projectiles, as well as some amusing, gimmicky moves that are actually incredibly frustrating and lethal. Kind of like Deadpool, you know? But you'd be weaker in a straight mano-a-mano on the ground. Was Ireland everything you hoped? Javer80 (talk) 11:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lets lock it. There's no need for so many people to edit the pasta. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry Oblit. I was adding it on the Article Listing and it needed to be renamed. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 19:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You are being very rude Don't you think you are being a little rude? I wasn't aware of the rules, so I didn't mean to create a new category. I thought it WAS a category so that is why I put it down like that. I apologize if it bothered you, but there is no need to curse at me like some immature child. I am new to the site, so spare me the grief please. Thank you. ~Animedugan I see. I say add it. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 05:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey man It' been a long time, I guess. How's chat? Is it like the usual from the last time I was there? Kind of worrying if the chat changed at all, if it did then I'll be glad. , and then I quacked. 22:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's disappointing. , and then I quacked. 23:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Incoming Message! MooseJuice (talk) 03:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help and advice, and sorry if for the trouble ^w^;; This is my first time putting a story up on this wikia, and it helped alot Kiore93 (talk) 03:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Kiore93 INCOMING